Timothy McGee, Warrior
by Jellohead95
Summary: Tony wasn't the first person to call Tim McGeek. Ziva wasn't the first female Tim met who could kill someone with anything. Did Gibbs really think that Tim had never killed anyone before? Granted all the people Tim killed were demons that wanted to rule the world.
1. Scars

**Summary:** Tony wasn't the first person to call Tim McGeek. Ziva wasn't the first female Tim met who could kill someone with anything. Did Gibbs really think that Tim had never killed anyone before? Granted all the people Tim killed were demons that wanted to rule the world.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do, however, own The Warriors of God.**

Timothy McGee, Warrior

Scars

Tim fell to the ground when Benson Garret pushed him. "McGee? Try McGeek. Come on, you little loser. Fight back." He kicked him in the ribs. "Oh right. You won't fight back because of your dad. Poor little McGee."

Benson continued taunting him until finally, Tim had had enough. He swung his legs out kicking Benson hard. He flew back and hit what Tim thought was a flimsy wall before said wall fell. Tim leapt to his feet, preparing for Benson to get up and fight him, but the boy never stood up.

"Nice move."

He spun around to see a woman with long curly red hair. She neared him and looked at Benson's body before she said, "Well, you're not what I was expecting, but I'm glad. I like the smart ones. Timothy McGee is a good name. It's the name of a hero. Of a good man."

Tim cleared his throat. "I'm Timothy McGee."

She looked at him and smiled. "I know. Just admiring your handy work. I do that. Let's see." She was only an inch shorter than him, so she had to reach up to touch the top of his head. "You're what? Sixteen?"

He swallowed. "Seventeen. I start MIT next week."

"Right. So how did this happen?" She gestured to Benson. "Because I'll need to file a report."

Tim panicked. "It was an accident. He was trying to get in a few last shots before I went off to school. I didn't mean to, and he's fine. He's just… unconscious."

She shook her head and bent over to pick up Benson's arm using his sleeve. "Nope, he's dead. No longer with us. Not living. He died. He went to deadland to ride the dead-go-round." She spoke quickly as though her thought were moving too fast for even her to comprehend. She looked up at him and stopped, swallowing. "He went deadzies."

Tim leaned back on the alley wall before sinking to the ground. "I didn't mean-"

She interrupted him. "To kill him? Well, of course not. You were defending yourself. Good on you. Not many teens kill their bullies. Not many bullied teens are Warriors of God, so you're unique in both aspects."

His head snapped up. "What?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Picked up on that, did you? That's not normally how we tell people about their status. Normally, I tell you calmly over coffee, you call me insane, you get attacked, I save, you believe me, I train you, and send you off on your own to fight the demons of the world, but somebody's been attacking you for years."

"What?"

She nodded at Benson. "Not many Warriors are bullied. Not all bullies are demons."

Tim cleared his throat. "I know he was a bully, but calling Benson a demon is stretching it more than a bit… And I'm no warrior."

She squatted between him and Benson before saying, "Okay… That means I have three things on my to do list. 1. Get you to believe you're a Warrior of God. 2. Train you. 3a. Prove Benson's a demon. 3b. Have lunch."

Tim shook his head. "I'm sorry. Lunch?"

She bit her lip. "Fine, I can skip lunch, but Gabriel is going to be so ticked if he finds out I skipped another meal to if he asks just say that it was your fault."

"Gabriel?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you know. The archangel, Gabriel. I'm supposed to meet him later. Preferably after I achieve my first and last goal. By the way, goal number three should happen in three… two… one…" Tim watched in awe as Benson, starting at his nose, began to melt into pitch black sludge.

The woman swallowed. "Don't touch it. To anybody else, that is motor oil. To me, it's the worst kind of death, and to you, it's the worst torture imaginable."

"What is it?" Tim asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Her lips twitched as though she knew what was going through his mind. "In basic terms, it's real demon blood."

"In technical terms?"

She nodded. "Good. In technical terms, it's the entire life of the demon. Every moment in time. Every life this guy has destroyed is being repaired. Families are being healed from what he did as we speak. The terrors he caused are being forgotten by the world."

Tim furrowed his brow. "That's not possible. Benson spent the majority of my life tormenting me. I can still remember everything vividly."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's your Warrior blood. It won't let you forget any damage that a demon has caused to this planet. That's one of the downsides."

"And the upsides?"

She grinned. "I love an optimist!" She pinched his cheeks lightly. "Upsides include superior strength-" She pointed at the wall. "That wall is made of brick and five inches thick. You're lucky it was abandoned. Normal humans can't do that. Your intellectual and observational skills are way above average. You also pick up on things easily."

Tim's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "My parents always had difficulty hiding presents from me. I always found them no matter what. I just thought they weren't good at hiding them… I got into MIT on full scholarship because I proved I could hack my way through anything. I thought it was so simple, but my roommate told me that the majority of the applicants fail the test. Are you telling me that I basically cheated?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm telling you that you have superior skills. You're also faster than the average human, and I'm sure you've tested that recently." She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Jay. I'm the original Warrior of God, and I'm in charge of your training, your health, and your general well-being. My job is to train you, fight with you, and teach you the ways of the Warriors of God. Believe me?"

And he did. Thoroughly. He and Jay went to lunch before she left, telling him that she'd meet him at MIT. That was when his training started. Jay taught him how to fight, how to treat your opponent, and how to sense the demons around you. They fought demons and monsters together for a year before Jay was called to leave.

Then Tim was left alone. He missed her terribly, but it was kind of nice to be able to demolish an entire group of demons without having a female angel there to complain about her 'sexy, annoying, archangel boss'. Two years after Jay left, Tim found himself in a predicament.

His family knew of his status. They knew that it was dangerous, but he was doing good work. He was doing God's work, and they weren't going to get in the way of that. All they asked was that he call once a week so that they knew he was alive. So when Tim didn't call like he did every Friday like clockwork, they called Jay using the number for the phone Tim had given her when she was still around him.

Jay flew into Cambridge angry. She combed through the city looking for Tim, and managed to find him in a small warehouse a few miles from the city. Jay killed the demons and carried an unconscious Tim out of the warehouse before setting on fire.

Then she took him to a hotel to examine him and stitch him up. Seventy nine stitches later, Tim woke up to see her. He smiled and coughed. She sighed and got him a glass of water, saying, "Timothy McGee, how've you been?"

"Well, I can honestly say I've been better."

"Obviously."

"How's your new guy?"

She sat down on the bed next to him. "Dreadfully boring and annoying. I swear you're the best Warrior I've trained in three hundred years. Gabriel agrees, but I'm pretty sure that's because new guy keeps trying to write a book about all of our adventures. He doesn't understand secrecy. How do you feel?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, and he continued, "I'm tired. That's all I feel. Everything else is numb. It's like something in me got cut off."

She nodded. "That tends after happen after you've been tortured. How long?"

"They took me Monday. What's today?"

She closed her eyes tight. "Sunday. Six days."

"I lost track of time. They didn't like it when I slept, but when they slept, so did I. Demons stay awake for a very long time." She nodded. He licked his lips. "They don't like me in Cambridge. Apparently, I'm a menace to the demonic community."

Jay licked her lips. "I found evidence on your body while I was stitching. Did they really kill one of their own-"

"-just to torture me with his blood? Yeah. Did you-"

She shook her head. "I couldn't do anything about the whips. I managed to stitch up the knife wounds on your chest and stomach. Your thighs… I couldn't do anything. I washed away the blood and burned the rags, but it looks like somebody took a hot rod and wrote on your thighs."

Tim tensed. "What did they write?"

"Tim, I'm not sure if-"

"Tell me."

"They weren't even trying to mock God or me. This was specifically directed at you."

"Jay!"

She took a deep breath. "You know the phrase 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'?"

He nodded, confused. She continued, "Do you remember what they said to you? When they did it?"

He frowned. By the time they had decided to kill someone to torture him, he'd been incredibly out of it. He shook his head, slightly shocked. "I don't remember what they said. I just remember… pain. I remember screaming and thinking I was going to die before thinking I was never going to die and that that would be my eternal existence. I don't remember what they said, Jay."

She blinked rapidly. "The worst weapon anyone has is their words. Words are powerful. They shake or break people. When we first met, you didn't have a lot of confidence because of what Benson and your father said about you. You could have taken them both out with one punch at the age of seven, but they'd been doing it for so long that you just took whatever they gave you. The words they used destroyed the strong boy I was supposed to meet. They made you smaller. They made it harder for me to train you."

She looked down. "You were so good. You are so good." He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "No. See there. You never take credit for the good things you do because all you can think about is the words your father and Benson gave you. You don't know how to not think about them."

He swallowed. A thought dawned on him. What word had he gotten away from since he'd killed Benson? A memory flashed through his mind.

_He took another hit as Benson yelled at him. "You're nothing, McGeek. You're nothing. All you'll ever be is the gum on the bottom of everybody's shoes. After all, that's what McGeeks are."_

His eyes widened. No… Jay looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

He sat up, ignoring the stitches he ripped as he limped and stumbled to the bathroom. The one word that had haunted him his whole childhood. He'd rushed through high school just to get rid of that one word. He wasn't going to be just that guy. He'd switched his major to criminal justice to avoid the term.

He was breath heavily as he managed to stand in front of the mirror and pull down his pants. He didn't notice Jay walk into the room as he look between his legs to see what had been carved, burned, impressed, stitched, ironed, branded- what word could he have used to describe what had been done to him- into his skin.

He gasped. The lettering was clear. It was bold. There was no mistaking the word for what it was.

_McGeek_


	2. Timothy McGee Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do, however, own The Warriors of God. This is a very short chapter.**

Timothy McGee, Warrior

Timothy McGee Today

After his torture session, Tim changed a lot of things about himself. Specifically what he wore. With the severe scarring, he started wearing boxers instead of briefs. The boxers covered most of the brand. He'd also taken to wearing long sleeves more often than not. He no longer wore shorts or sandals. His weaponry, which had been used against him during his time in captivity, had been replaced with several different guns and a large axe for big battles.

He stopped eating out and drinking coffee. In fact, he stayed away from a lot of black liquids. Any time his car needed oil, he simply asked a friend to do it for him. Usually, Jay would do it when she visited once a month. Gabriel, who Tim saw as a superior officer, occasionally came by to do it.

He no longer watched horror movies because he had lived true horror and the screams made him think of his own. Suspenseful shows were too much for him now. It reminded him of the days where he waited for Jay or death. He still hunted demons, but he no longer stayed for the cleanup.

When he moved to Washington, D.C., he was intrigued by the low demon population. They popped up every so often but never in the huge groups they had in Cambridge.

Tim answered the phone from his place at his desk. "McGee."

"What did you get, McGee?"

Tim licked his lips and looked at the computer. He summarized what was on the USB and waited for Gibbs to respond.

"How does this help us, McGee?"

"Well… You have motive now and where he works."

"Two things we figured out ten minutes ago when Ziva and Tony found his house. Stop wasting my time, McGee!" Gibbs barked before hanging up. Tim sighed and took a sip of tea. The elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva walked in. Tony looked at Tim and grinned before teasing him for around an hour.

Finally it ended when Tony said, "Come on, McGeek."

Tim's hands stilled. _Hot, cold, sharp, blunt, pain._ He took a deep breath and tried to fight the flash backs. _Warrior's blood. You're a good man, Timothy. _He closed his eyes. _You are in my way, so I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of you._

"McGee!"

He shook his head. "What?"

Tony stared at him, looking concerned. "I said, the boss told me and Ziva to go down to the docks. Something's come up. You're to stay here."

Tim frowned as Tony began walking away. "Why?"

Ziva looked at him as she put her jacket on. "Well, McGee, you know that you are a much better hacker than you are an investigator."

Tim sighed. "Thanks, Ziva."

As she and Tony got in the elevator, Tim took a deep breath. Once they were gone, he held his mug in one hand and squeezed shattering it into a fine powder. A quick show of strength…

He needed that.


	3. Bad Day

The last chapter was incredibly short, so I went ahead and typed up chapter three for you guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do own Warriors of God.**

Timothy McGee, Warrior

Bad Day

_Jay grinned at him from his bed as he started filling his last suitcase and said, "Hey, I'm proud of you."_

_He cocked his head to the side piling socks into the bag. "For what?"_

_She took his hand. "For making decisions on your own. I've got a team of six coming to Cambridge to take over."_

"_Is that a bit much?"_

"_You have the power of six men, Timothy McGee. Besides, it's gonna be one Warrior and five halfies."_

"_The ones you complained about six months ago."_

"_I had every right to complain. I train Warriors of God. I don't train regular humans who demon hunt as a hobby. Honestly, it's not something you do when you're bored. You do it full time so nobody tries to kill you at work… Unless you're going to cop" She looked at him pointedly, pride clear in her eyes. "Washington, D.C. is gonna need you, Tim."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm in Cybercrimes until there's an opening on a team, Jay, and I don't plan on putting 'I can kill a man with my pinky finger' on my resume." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "I'm also not putting down 'Warrior of God', 'my best friend's an angel', or 'I make Batman look like a four year old in a Power Rangers costume'."_

_Jay sighed. "How about the medals from the Presidents of Mexico, Russia, and the US? Or your knighthood from the Queen of England?"_

_He shook his head. He turned around and grabbed a stack of boxers. "I want to go in there with people underestimating me."_

"_You hate that."_

"_Yeah, but it's necessary. I don't need anyone asking me how I got those things."_

_She pouted. "That trip to Mexico was fun. It's a great ice breaker story… if you ignore the warehouse full of demons, the exploding booze train, and-" She winced. "- the drunk tiger."_

_He chuckled. He put the boxers in the case. "That's most of the story, Jay. I still don't understand why you blew up the train."_

_She waved her hand. "The tiger asked me to. I told you that."_

"_I can't tell people that story."_

_She grinned. "It's a good story."_

"_You take out the parts we can't tell people, then there's not really a story to tell." He walked into his apartment's bathroom to grab the washcloths he hadn't been able to pack earlier. "I can't go in there telling half stories anyway. That's suspicious. You can't be suspicious around cops, Jay. That-" Suddenly, he was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and a gun firing. He ran into the room to see Jay lying on the ground in front of the window with a bullet hole in her forehead._

_He growled, grabbed his own gun off the bed, and marched to the window. Using his warrior senses, he could see the sniper already packing up. He broke the rest of the glass and fired three times. He could see the shoot turn into one shoulder hit, then the next shoulder hit, and then falling when he was hit in the head._

_Breathing heavily, he fell to the ground next to Jay. He scooped her body into his arms. "Come on, Jay. Get up. You're an angel. Angels can't die. Everybody knows angels can't die. Please Jay."_

_He stopped begging when her body burst into gold dust and blown away by the wind._

Timothy McGee shot out of bed. His best friend was gone. She was gone… _No, wait. _He thought, rubbing cold sweat off his forehead. Jay was alive. She'd shown up to change the oil in his car like she usually did two weeks after that. He swallowed. Angels could never fully die. He remembered now.

His eyes burned and he took a deep breath before checking his bedside clock. _4:38_. He didn't have to be at work till nine. He looked at the clock again. "Screw it." He showered, got dressed, and fed Jethro quickly. He'd go into work, get some paper work done, and call Jay.

The drive was quick. He had no problem abusing his Warrior gifts when he was by himself, but he'd never show off to the others unless he was out of it. Like he was now. He arrived at the NCIS headquarters at six am. He made his way to his desk and got started on his paperwork. An hour and a half later, he decided to call Jay. He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Tim, you gorgeous man. How are you? Why are you calling me?"

"Are you busy?" He asked concerned.

"No… Not really. Hang on." He heard her yelling in French, "Seriously, you call that a kick! You didn't even move the punching bag!" There was a pause. "Jeanette, you are not just a girl. You are a Warrior of God! That bag is nothing to you!"

Tim decided to interrupt her. "Jay, hand the phone to her. Let me try something."

Jay sighed. "Fine, if you think you can do something."

"Bon Jour."

Tim spoke in French softly. "Jeanette, I'm Timothy McGee." He smirked when he heard her gasp. Apparently, she'd heard of him. "Jay has difficulty connecting with certain people sometimes. It's not her fault. She doesn't usually tell people what the punching bag is. The punching bag is the first step. Get past the punching bag, and it's easy from there."

"How do I get past it?"

Tim looked up as Gibbs walked in. Tim snorted. "Easy. Tear it down, and with it, break down your walls. Warriors need to be open to all possibilities and all types of people. The punching bag is the barrier. We know more of God than most humans do, so when we meet people who don't agree with our beliefs, we have to be able to love them. The punching bag represents the fact that one day, you may have to protect an atheist who doesn't believe anything you're telling him and gets restraining order against you, so you have to hide in his bushes to protect him. Tearing down that punching bag, tearing down that barrier will give you the strength to illegally watch over someone who would rather die than let you protect them."

Gibbs was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Jeanette giggled. "Are you speaking from experience, Monsieur?"

"Tim, and yes. That guy actually shot me after I saved his life."

"Thank you, Tim." He heard her give the phone back to Jay. There was a pause in which he heard an extremely loud hit on the bag. He grinned as Jay said, "Wow. What did you say to her?"

"She just needed a little _pleasant_ encouragement. When did you go to France?"

"I got here two weeks ago. So what's up?"

Tim's eyes shot to Gibbs and he blushed. "Nightmare."

"Which one?"

Tim closed his eyes. "You know which one."

"Ah. Tim, I'm fine. I came back."

He saw Tony walk in and glance between him and Gibbs as he said, "Doesn't change the fact that it happened."

"No… Do you need to see me? Do you need me to be there for you?" She asked her voice filled with concern."

Tim swallowed. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

He looked up as Tony sat on his desk. "Yeah."

"Cause I can be there in two weeks. I might even bring Jeanette… I think you charmed her. She's grinning." Jay mock-gasped. "She might be in love with you. I call best man! Meaning I'm the best man."

Tim sat up and shook his head. "Tell me you didn't say that in front of her."

"It's fine."

"You promised me that you would stop trying to set me up with your newbies."

Tony smirked. "I don't know. Maybe someone needs to set you up with someone."

Tony frowned as Tim ignored him in favor of the other person the telephone. Time could practically hear Jay's grin as she said, "Oh, don't worry. She doesn't speak English… yet. That's next week. It could work out, you know."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Jay, I don't date French girls anymore, especially your kind of French girls." Tony's jaw dropped.

Jay frowned. "What's wrong with French girls? You love France, and your last girlfriend was a French girl."

"Because that ended so well." He looked up as Ziva entered. "Hey I have to go."

"David just walked in, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Still afraid she'll look you up?"

"Yep."

"And our conversation is suspicious?"

"Definitely."

"I'll be at your house when I decided Jeanette needs a break."

Tim couldn't resist. "So when she's lying on the ground drenched in sweat crying?"

Jay laughed. "Yep. See you in a week." He heard a crash. "Maybe less."

Tim laughed as the phone went dead. Gibbs looked him in the eye and said, "McGee, conference room, now!"

Tim gritted his teeth and got up as Tony said, "Personal phone calls on the job. Tsk. Tsk."

They walked into the elevator and Gibbs pulled the emergency break. "Who was that?"

Tim looked him in the eye. "Old college buddy."

"When were you gonna tell me you knew French?"

Tim winced and decided to be honest. "Never. Nobody was supposed to know."

Gibbs growled. "And why not?"

Tim furrowed his brow. "When you meet people do you tell them that you used to be a sniper? No, because that lays all the cards down on the table…" Tim decided to divulge a little more information about himself. He looked Gibbs straight in the eyes and said, "If I had known you were a sniper when I before I joined your team, I wouldn't have joined. I don't like snipers… at all."

Gibbs frowned. "And why's that?"

Tim swallowed. "Well, when a sniper shoots your best friend while she's standing in the window of your apartment, you tend to develop a vendetta against them."

Gibbs nodded. "Is she…"

"She's fine now. In France working with her newest student."

"And the shooter?"

Tim released the break. The elevator dinged and he started to walk out. "Dead."

He walked into the bullpen to see Ziva saying, "Please, Tony. Spar with me."

Tony shook his head. "No… I have paperwork."

Tim looked between them. He needed to work off some tension. He'd fight until he was feeling better and then let Ziva win. "I'll spar with you, Ziva."

They looked at him. Tony laughed. "This I got to see."

Ziva shook her head. "I do not want to hurt you, McGee."

McGee fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I need to get in some practice anyway, Ziva."

They walked down to the gym and changed. Then he and Ziva began to spar. Tim easily dodged her punches and kicks before going on the offense. She was going easy on him. He could tell. Everything changed when he switched tactics twenty minutes in. He fell and rolled backwards back on his feet. "Come on, Ziva."

She went to kick him in the chest, but he grabbed her leg and fell forwards, pinning her to the ground. He sighed. "We both know that you can do way better than that."

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. Suddenly, Tony's phone rang. Tim released her and walked to the showers to change. When he came back, Tony looked at him and said, "Gibbs called. Said that they got a call about this old warehouse. Apparently we need go check it out."

They geared up and took Tony's car. As they got out, Tim looked around. It really was abandoned. Grass had grown up between cracks in the sidewalk to ravel around the building. The lettering on the front was chipped and faded. Tim could hear a soft creaking whenever the wind blew. Tony looked at Zicva and said, "It looks pretty old."

Ziva nodded. "I'd say it was built in the mid-eighties."

Tim scanned the lettering again and noticed a year. "It was built in 1969."

They turned to look at him. "And how do you know, McGeek?"

Tim felt the back of his legs burn as he swallowed. "Lettering's faded, but I can still read."

The creaking was consistent now. Tony frowned. "Huh. Well, let's split up and meet in the middle. Probie with me."

Ziva nodded and walked to the left of the building. Tony and Tim walked to the right. Tony looked at Tim and said, "Is there something wrong, McGee?"

Tim shook his head, but Tony continued, "You've been acting weird all day. First the phone call, then sparring with Ziva, and just now. I've never seen you look at me like that. What is it? Has someone been bothering you?"

Tim swallowed. "I just… Tony, can you please not call me that?"

"What? McGee?"

"No… The other thing you call me."

Tony frowned. "You mean McGeek."

The creaking was getting louder. Tim nodded. "I don't really have the most pleasant memories with that name, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped using it. It just brings up some bad stuff."

Before Tony could ask about the bad things, they rounded the corner to see a man in a suit sitting on a bench. A black car was twenty feet behind him. He looked at them and smiled as Ziva rounded the corner as well. Tony pulled out his badge. "NCIS. I'm Agent Dinozzo." Ziva came to his side. "This is Agent David, and this is—"

The man ran a hand through his gelled back black hair as he interrupted them. "Timothy, it's nice to see you again."

Ziva and Tony turned to look at him. Ziva narrowed her eyes. "You know this man, McGee?"

Tim glared at the man. "Cassius, I thought you were in Cambridge harassing my replacements."

Cassius grinned maliciously. "Well, those halfies aren't exactly honor bound, are they?"

An expression passed over Tim's face that neither Ziva or Tony had ever seen before as he said, "And you killed one?"

"Oh my! No!" Tim relaxed slightly before Cassius continued, "I killed four, but their warrior is fine. I cut myself to torture him. It has nothing on what I did to you, Timmy." He whistled as Tony pulled out his handcuffs. "I mean wow. You were amazing. I'd give anything to torture you again." He looked at Tony. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't bring those cuffs near me, kid."

The creaking seemed to speed up again. Tim kept his eyes on Cassius as he said, "Listen to him, Tony."

"Ooh! Tony… I love that name. Makes me want to go to Italy."

Tony took a step forward and a red dot appeared on his chest. Ziva's eyes widened. "Tony! Look down."

Tony looked at his shirt and froze. Tim swallowed. "So what's the condition here? I'm not having coffee with you. I know what you did to the café in Texas. Forty-seven casualties."

Cassius smiled. "I just wanted to leave. I'm planning on playing here for a few days. Maybe a few months. Be my toy."

The creaking got louder. Tim smirked. "Not a chance."

Cassius sighed. "If you're going to oppose me in my never-ending quest for dead bodies, try to remember that you're more attached here than you were in Cambridge, and I have a higher body count than the black plague." He stood up. "I have fifteen snipers all around us right now. I'm going to walk to my car. Then, you can go."

Five dots land on each of them as Cassius began walking away. When he was at his car, he opened the door and looked at them. "Oh, and one more thing, that sound you keep hearing-" He got in his car, started it, and rolled down the passenger window. "That's not the warehouse."

Then he drove away. The dots on their chests disappeared. Tony looked at them. "Who was he, McGee? What did he mean?"

Tim furrowed his brow. "The warehouse… It's creaking… but…" A really loud creak came from the building. So loud that even Tony and Ziva heard it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tim. "Get down!"

"What-"

Tim tackled the two of them to the ground, and the warehouse exploded.


	4. Bad Day? Yeah, Not Over Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sherlock. I do, however, own the Warriors of God.**

**Contains brief mentions of Molly Hooper from Sherlock.**

Timothy McGee, Warrior

Bad Day? Yeah, Not Over Yet

Tim growled as he entered the NCIS shower room. He tore off his shirt, ignoring Ziva and Tony. "I can't believe him. Who blows up a building just to tell someone they're in town?" He paused. Oh, right. Two thousand year old demons do. He glared off the wall and pull off his pants. He spun around to look at the two of them. "Seriously, if he wanted my attention, he could he shot me or stalked me or, I don't know, called. I would have even welcomed him if he'd sent his giant dogs to attack me."

Ziva licked her lips as she scanned Tim's surprisingly well-toned torso. Tony swallowed. "Tim, what's that scar from?"

"Huh." He looked down at his chest. The scar was shaped like a C and was one of Cassius's first gifts to him. "Oh, nothing. Knife fight back when I was at MIT." He noticed Ziva's gaze and shifted uncomfortably. She picked up on it and smiled. "Tim, you obviously have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tim opened him mouth before shaking his head and stepping into his shower stall. He heard the others begin to prepare for their own showers as he said, "We've got to catch him. He wasn't kidding when he said that he had a higher body count than the black plague. He's extremely dangerous. People are going to follow him here. He's gonna make this entire city his monsters' playground."

He heard Tony say, "How do you know him anyway?"

He swallowed. "A lot of things happened in Cambridge that I don't talk about."

Ziva spoke up, "McGee, you don't have to hide anything from us."

Tim smirked and turned the water off. "Yes, I do." He dried off and got dressed in the stall before exiting the shower room. As he walked into the elevator, he met Gibbs, who said, "McGee, Interrogation Room Three. Now!"

"What?"

"I want to know more about this Cassius." He grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the interrogation room.

Once there, Tim took a seat and said, "You could've just asked."

"Who is he?"

Tim licked his lips. "Somebody from Cambridge."

"How do you know him?"

Tim paused and shifted uncomfortably. Cassius was the only demon to ever escape Tim. He was the only demon to ever escape anyone including Jay. Cassius had kidnapped, tortured, and killed so many people that every warrior got a little history lesson on him in their fourth week of training. Gibbs repeated hi question and Tim swallowed.

"Cassius is… He used to… He and one of my best friends have an ongoing feud, and I was caught in the crossfire." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tim sighed. "I was kidnapped. It was no big deal. My parents called Jay. She hunted them down, saved me, and burned down the building. Cassius managed to escape."

"Who the hell is Jay?"

Tim licked his lips. "A very good friend."

"And how did you meet her?"

Tim swallowed and looked away. Gibbs frowned before saying, "McGee, how did you meet Jay?"

He bit his lip before looking back at him. "I met her in the basement of a shop and she told me to run." He inwardly cringed. He just had to use the way the Doctor met Rose, didn't he? Gibbs narrowed his eyes before saying, "How did you meet her? And tell me the truth."

Tim blinked rapidly. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Jay is very connected. I met her in an alleyway a week before I went to MIT. She saved me from a very determined bully. She threatened him. I never saw him again, and she's been with me ever since."

Gibbs nodded once accepting the answer for now. Then he said, "Last names."

"What?"

"Cassius and Jay. What are their last names, McGee?"

Tim shook his head. "They don't have last names."

"Then how are we supposed to get information on them?" Gibbs snapped.

Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Google… Seriously, they can cover their tracks, but they can't erase photos."

There was knock on the door and then Dinozzo walked in, saying, "Boss, he's right. There's a load of information on them on Google. They even have Wikipedia articles." He handed Gibbs his phone. Gibbs scrolled down and read aloud, "'Jasmine, or Jay as she prefers to be called, is the allusive Warrior of God. Jay is angel created by God to fight the demons of the world. Her gifts and skills are extensive, but her heart is good.' Dinozzo, what is this?"

McGee smirked. "She hates that part."

Gibbs kept reading. "'Jay has toppled governments, destroyed cities, and ruined entire careers just by existing.'"

Tim grinned. "Now, that part she loves, but it isn't exactly true. She's had help… on more than one occasion."

Gibbs glared at him and read on, "'She's been around since the beginning of time.' This is impossible."

Ziva walked into the room, holding up her own phone. "If you think she's impossible, you should see him."

He handed Tony his phone, took Ziva's, and read aloud, "'Cassius is the most dangerous demon of our time.' Demon?"

Tim swallowed. "Yeah."

Gibbs frowned and continued, "'He is known as the unofficial brain behind every genocide operation in the world including the Holocaust. He considers all human beings his toys, and is very dangerous to anyone. Cassius's favorite thing to do is torture the Warriors of God in any way he can imagine.' Warriors?"

Tim winced. "Yeah, it's plural. There are Warriors all over the world, fighting and protecting people. They're good. Really good."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, and then, Gibbs asked the question that was on all their minds. "And how do you know of these warriors?"

Tim shrugged. "I've met several through Jay."

Ziva frowned. "And are you one of these warriors?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

Tony shook his head. "No, I don't believe this. Prove it."

Tim thought for a moment. How could he prove it? Well, there was only one way to prove it. "Get me a cup and a knife."

Ziva pulled a knife out from behind her and handed it to Tim. Tony walked out and came back in, setting a glass on the table. Tim swallowed. "Angel blood is pure gold. When a Warrior is called," He cut his palm deeply and held it over the glass to allow his blood to drip down. "their blood is a mixture of gold and regular human blood. Essentially, that makes us half angels, but we don't take that to heart. Mainly because Jay complains about Nephilim, the half angels who are born not called, all the time, but also because most half angels are inherently evil." His blood now filled the bottom of the glass.

Tony frowned. "How did you pass your psych eval? Your blood is red."

Tim glared. "Wait about a minute. It changes depending on how much there is. Exposure to oxygen and time are what makes the blood change. When it changes, it's angel's blood. Angel's blood heals people of their physical injuries. For instance, if Jay was here and I cut off my hand, all she'd have to do is slit her wrist and cover my wrist with her blood. Then, I'd have a new hand."

He picked up the glass. Inside was nothing but liquid gold. Tony stared at him with wide eyes as he poured it on his palm. They watched in fascination as the gold seemed to sink into the wound and glow. Then Tim shook his hand and it was back to normal. He grimaced. "I haven't done that in a while. I'd forgotten how stale the blood felt in my system. Ugh. Now onto something more important. You won't find Cassius by consulting your contacts or trying to analyze where he lives."

Gibbs frowned. "Then how do you suggest we find Cassius?"

Tim furrowed his brow. "You'll have to wait him out. He's really good at hiding. He never uses the same alias twice, but he doesn't know how to entertain himself safely."

Tony frowned. "So you're saying that we have to wait for this guy to get bored?"

Tim smiled. "It won't take long. Trust me. The longest he can go is about a month."

Gibbs nodded once. "So that gives us time to prepare. See if you can get your friend, Jay, down here."

Tim shook his head. "She's in France. I could call someone else, but the last time I saw him, he punched me for moving here. Honestly, I heard all of his reasons not to go. I took his opinion into consideration. I knew what I had to do when I left."

Ziva smirked. "Who is he?"

Tim shook his head again. "I'm not saying his name. As soon as I say it, he'll come here claiming that I called him. Then he'll complain a lot." Tim's eyes shot to Gibbs. "Can I go now? It's almost six. I did my report after I got out of medical."

Gibbs nodded once, and Tim shot out the door. He was thankful to be out of the interrogation room. The air had started to taste stale. He stepped into the elevator eagerly and pressed the button to the parking garage below.

In France, Jeanette was probably on her break while Jay visited Gabriel. He knew she wouldn't come to him immediately after the French girl went on her mini vacation, but it was kind of disappointing that he'd have to wait a few days to see her.

That was another reason for not calling either Gabriel or Jay. They wouldn't say it, but they cared deeply for each other. The small opportunities they got to be alone were special even though Gabriel didn't know how to date. They enjoyed their time together, and they deserved each other.

Gabriel had trained Jay when she was younger but didn't take any interest in her until she'd trained Carol. For the two angels, their bonding moments over Carol's training were over a hundred and fifty years ago. For Carol, they were fifteen years.

To Jay, Carol was at least four warriors before Tim. In the linear time line, he and Carol had been trained at the same time. Tim smiled. Carol liked to call the two of them twins because they both went solo at the same time. Man, he really needed to visit her before she barged into NCIS demanding his presence.

Tim grinned as he started to exit the elevator. He looked around to see John, the guy who made sure everyone who entered was a member of NCIS, but he couldn't find him. He frowned and moved back toward the elevator. John was always cautious about leaving his post. He'd never leave NCIS unattended.

Tim was pressed the button and the elevator opened. He stepped inside. He'd just pushed the button to take him to the floor the bullpen was on when he heard a gun fire. He started to pull out his own gun when he felt it.

An indescribable yet familiar pain in his left shoulder. He felt as though his veins were fire and ice at the same time. He lost his breath, got it back, and screamed. He breathed heavily before saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Gabriel, I need you now!" Then he fell back against the wall and the elevator doors closed thinking, _Worst day ever._

*****In Heaven*****

Gabriel cleared his throat before saying, "Okay, so I have a plan."

Jay cocked her head to the side with her eyebrows raised. "For our date today?"

"Yes."

"Is it a good plan? Because the last several plans you've had for our date have been extremely very not good."

"This is a good one though."

She lifted a finger. "I don't want to go to another funeral. No cemetery picnics. No dating in a time period before the invention of the toilet. Oh, and I will not burn bodies again, Gabe."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll admit our dates haven't really been what you'd call normal."

"Or nice."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I seem to recall you enjoying the time we killed Hitler."

She grinned. "Okay, that started as a good date. Killing Hitler that was good idea. You should have told me that we were assigned to do that and that that narcissistic douche bag was a Nephilim, so I could have killed him sooner than when we did. But still, good. Now, when you took me out to dinner afterwards, we really probably shouldn't have used Hitler's cooking staff, his table, or his best china."

Gabriel winced. "Right. That was my bad. Next time we kill someone intent on slaving the human race, we'll go to dinner first and get to it later."

She shook her head. "No, I'm just saying that we shouldn't combine work and play."

His lips twitched and he laced their fingers together. "So we're playing now?"

She leaned into him and looked up to meet his eyes. "We can play anything you want."

He brightened and leaned down to kiss her when they heard it.

'Gabriel, I need you now!"

He closed his eyes tight and pulled away. They both sighed before they heard another voice.

'I need a little bit of help. Preferably right now. Jay or Gabriel, if possible. Just not Zachariah.'

Jay bit her lip. "That's Molly. We're not going to get to that date, are we?

They heard another feminine voice come through. This time in French.

'Jay, four demons! I cannot take them all."

Gabriel frowned. "Wow, three calls. Tim and Jeanette asked for us specifically. I'm afraid we'll have to-"

"Oh, good. There you are. I'm going to go help Molly. Bye!" The Asian looking angel popped in and left as quickly as he came.

Jay shook her head, brows furrowed. "Does Zach just sit around waiting for female warriors to ask for help from anyone?"

Gabe shook his head. "No, only the ones he likes. I better get to Tim."

Jay nodded. "Got to get to Jeanette." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. "We'll have to reschedule whatever horrible thing you'd planned for us."

He grinned. "You would have loved it. I went simple. Dinner and a movie."

"Oh," She groaned and pouted. "I'm extremely disappointed now."

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise I won't try to kill Tim for ruining our happy special fun time."

She laughed and he disappeared. Jay looked around. They'd been walking alone one of the rivers in Heaven. Quiet and secluded. How had Zachariah found them? She shook her head and disappeared to help Jeanette.

*****On Earth*****

Tony pressed the button to the elevator still processing what Tim had revealed. He sighed. Maybe he just needed to re-get-to-know Tim. Timothy McGee, Warrior did have a ring to it. The elevator doors opened, and Tony gasped before calling out. "Ziva! Gibbs!"

The two ran over as Tony pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator. He pulled Tim out of the elevator as Gibbs said, "Gunshot wound to the shoulder. Call Ducky! Why is he unconscious?"

Tim groaned from. "Not unconscious. Calling for help. No Ducky. Gabriel."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here."

They all looked up to see a man with curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He stood at about six foot four, wearing black jeans and blue plaid button down. The man knelt down next to Tim and said, "You just had to get shot today, didn't you?"

"Hey!" Tony snapped. "Are you gonna help him or just complain?"

Gabriel tilted his head from side to side. "I'll probably do both. Get me a knife and some tweezers. The bullet didn't go all the way through-" Before they could stop him, he put a finger into the wound and sniffed the blood. "There's also demon blood on it."

Tim had his eyes closed. Gabriel growled and grabbed his face as Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs went to look for what he needed. They all came back (Tony with tweezers, Gibbs and Ziva with knives) just in time to hear Gabriel say, "Open your eyes. If I don't get happy special fun time, you don't get it either."

Tim shook his head and squinted at him as he took the tweezers from Tony. "What exactly is happy special fun time?"

Gabriel pushed the tweezers in and managed to find the bullet and pull it out. "Well, I can honestly say that mine will never involve you…" He slit his wrist horizontally and allowed the liquid gold to drip into Tim's bullet wound. "You interrupted my date… Actually, everyone interrupted my date. Zach, you, Jeanette, even Molly Hooper called in for something. We let Zach take care of it."

Tim chuckled. "I bet Molly will love that."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I might as well be on red alert. I can feel the LA Gang wanting me now. I could ignore it before because Jay was too, but now she's killing things and I'm tense." Gabriel moved his wrist away, flicking it a few times. He helped Tim up, saying, "I actually had a good date planned. Not creepy at all. No cemeteries involved… except for the one in the movie, but Jay loves those cemetery movies. She likes to point out the angels who are in the shot and refuse to move."

Tim smiled as he looped his arm around Gabriel and Tony. The demon blood was affecting him more than he'd willingly admit. "It's kind of sweet that you know that. I think it's changing the way I view you."

Gabriel frowned. "I doubt that." His eyes shot to Tony, who was confused. "Oh, sorry, I'm Gabriel, the Archangel, and before you ask, yes, I am the one who told Mary she was going to have Jesus. Help me get Tim in a chair. Demon blood doesn't help the bullet wound. In fact, that's why he needs our help. The blood is in his blood stream. He's extremely sensitive right now. Give my blood about ten minutes to circulate through. He'll be fine."

They sat Tim in Gibbs' chair. Gabriel started to leave but paused. He looked at Gibbs. "I know that you want to get close to him, so let me help you out. Leroy-"

"Gibbs."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm an Angel of the Lord. Do you really want to interrupt me?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows before saying, "_Leroy_, change the oil in his car. He'll tell you why on his own, but he doesn't let anyone he doesn't trust change the oil. He needs someone other than me and Jay and whoever else visiting his neighborhood to help him out with that."

Gabriel's eyes shot to Ziva. He actually did watch the NCIS team more than he'd ever tell Tim because he genuinely cared about him. He would have come even if he hadn't called for him specifically anyway. Jeanette eyed him way too much for his comfort, and Molly never called him unless it was major for the whole London Brigade or it was personal. He narrowed his eyes at Ziva. "Ziva, stop being so condescending. It just makes you seem arrogant and unprofessional. Ask Tim to spar every so often. He can't train you like a warrior, but he can teach you techniques that died out four thousand years ago."

Finally, he looked at Tony with hard eyes. "No more name calling. McGeek is not something any of the warriors takes lightly after knowing Tim's story. He has fought to keep the world safe. He deserves your respect… and he enjoys British comedies like Monty Python. Don't show up unannounced and break in. Just call or text ahead of time."

Gabriel paused and gestured to a sleeping Tim. "He's gonna be out for a while, so watch over him. I have to go to LA."

Then he disappeared, leaving them to contemplate what he said.


End file.
